Pratioum
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: Di dalam dunia jauh dari jangkauan manusia, yang berpenghuni makhluk-makhluk aneh dan tak lazim. Sang pangeran di kerajaan terbesar didunia itu harus mencari 'pengantin' sebelum diangkat menjadi raja.
1. Chapter 1

Utang makin numpuk! Tak apalah sedikit-sedikit akan kuselesaikan satu persatu.

Yang minta sequlel FFku yang Hae lahiran akan kubuatkan tapi gak bisa janji kapan kelarnya.

.

.

Nah yang kemarin dah RnR makasih~~

.

.

.

 **Little : Pratioum**

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Di dalam dunia jauh dari jangkauan manusia, yang berpenghuni makhluk-makhluk aneh dan tak lazim. Sang pangeran di kerajaan terbesar didunia itu harus mencari 'pengantin' sebelum diangkat menjadi raja.

.

.

.

 **Main Cas** t : HaeUke ( **wajib** ), Same? ( **tebak siapa?** ), lainya cari aja didalamnya.

.

.

.

 **Ratted : M! 20+** (untuk bahasa kasar dan vulgar)

.

.

.

 **Genre** : Sho-Ai, BL, **Yaoi** , Aneh dan maksa. Pokoknya butuh penghayalan tingkat tinggi.

.

.

.

 **Lenght : 2Shoot**

.

.

.

 **Ispirasi** : Saat liat foto sulur-sulur yang ah pasti tau kalau dah baca.

.

.

.

 **WARNING!** Kata-kata yang Eunna gunakan sangat kasar dan vulgar. Anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, jika masih ngotot Eunna tak mau tanggung jawab dalam bentuk apapun.

.

.

.

 **PERINGATAN**! Jangan panggil aku **AUTHOR** ok!, panggil Na/Eunna! Aku bukan orang yang pantas dipanggil panggilan seperti itu karena tulisanku yang jauh dari kata LAYAK!

Tidak untuk di jual-belikan dan hal-hal berbau komersial! Hanya untuk hiburan dan tempat menumpahkan hayalan serta hobi menulisku saja.

.

.

.

 **~Play~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras bercampur angin menerpa kawasan Seoul sejak dua jam yang lalu. Walau sudah berlangsung lama belum ada tanda-tanda akan reda, apalagi sekarang gemuruh guntur ikut meramaikan membuat suasana malam ini terasa semakin mencekam.

Donghae. Namja manis berambut blonde ini, kini terjebak seorang diri di halte bus.

Sudah hampir tengah malam tapi tak ada satu pun bus yang datang dan sialnya dia tak membawa jaket atau pun payung. Huff malangnya.

Bibir pum itu tak henti-hentinya merutuk kemalanganya. Berbagai jenis umpatan dari mulai hewan kebun binatang(?) sampai lautan(?) sudah terlontar dari bibir sexynya.

Hingga sebuah kilatan yang amat terang membuat bibirnya terkunci otomatis. Reflex kedua tangannya menutup telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUAAARRRR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ledakan menggema setelahnya. Suara yang amat keras sampai tanah yang di pijak Donghae terasa ikut bergetar. Terasa amat dekat.

Kepulan asap muncul dibelakang halte. Tepatnya ditanah kosong yang banyak ditumbuhi tumbuhi tumbuhan liar dan berduri. Walau terlihat jauh Donghae yakin asap itu berasal dari tanah kosong itu.

Mungkinkah petir tadi menyambar sesuatu ditanah kosong itu? Pikir Donghae.

Dengan penarasan Donghae mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi di tanah kosong. Walau yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan, ya sih ada cahaya kilat yang kadang menyinari. Tapi tetap saja Donghae tak dapat melihat terlalu jauh. Tumbuhan liar yang mengelilingi tanah kosong itu terlalu tinggi dan banyak.

Terlalu penasaran sampai Donghae tak sadar jika sudah ada sulur yang melilit kedua kakinya. Membuat Donghae terjatuh dan terseret kedalam tanah kosong oleh sulur tersebut.

Donghae berusaha melepaskan sulur aneh itu dengan cara melebarkan kedua kakinya, berharap sulur itu akan putus. Walau percuma karna ternyata sulur itu tak serapuh yang ia kira. Berpegangan pada tumbuhan yang dapat ia jangkau. Tapi tetap kalah karna tarikan sulur terlalu kuat. Terakhir, berteriak sekuat tenaga berlomba dengan suara guntur diatas sana.

Sulur itu berhenti dan melepaskan lilitannya saat sudah dekat dengan sebuah kawah yang lumayan lebar.

Bercahayakan kilat yang saling bersahutan. Donghae melihat asap mengepul dari tengah kawah tersebut dengan beberapa sulur yang menari-nari  
di atasnya.

Takut. Apa ditengah kawah itu ada alien? Lalu mereka membunuhnya? Mengambil alih tubuhnya? Atau yang lebih menyeramkan mereka menculiknya dan menjadikannya kelinci percoban seperti yang ia lihat di tv-tv? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Donghae ketakutan setengah mati.

Tapi yang namanya Donghae memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi dengan hal-hal baru dan asing.

Mulanya ia berjalan selangkah ke depan. Tak apakan toh hanya selangkah-pikirnya.

Dua langkah? Makin penasaran.

.

.

Deg deg deg jantungnya memompa dengan cepat.

.

Tiga langkah? Tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

Degdeg degdeg Jantungnya makin cepat bekerja.

.

Tanpa perduli apa yang terjadi Donghae berjalan makin dekat, dekat dan dekat lagi hingga tinggal beberapa centi saja dari kawah.

Tak terjadi apapun. Mengatur nafas sejenak. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini Donghae tetap tak dapat melihat apapun yang ada ditengah kawah.

Sebelum kaki yang berayun menginjak tanah sebuah sulur melilit kaki yang menjadi tumpuannya. Disusul beberapa sulur yang melilit kaki satunya, dan kedua tangannya.

Menyeretnya ketengah kawah yang masih berasap ditengah hujan yang mulai turun kembali.

Donghae ingin berteriak, tapi sebuah sulur sudah lebih dulu memasuki mulutnya.

Sulur-sulur ini terlihat aneh. Selain permukaannya yang halus seperti sutra juga kenyal seperti karet tapi juga kuat.

Pergerakan Donghae makin sempit. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Mulutnya sudah diobrak-abrik oleh sulur sialan itu. Tangan dan kakinya sudah terikat kuat.

Beberapa sulur kembali datang. Dua sulur merambat naik dari bawah celana jens yang ia kenakan.

Naik. Naik. Naik. Sampai pada pinggangnya dan menarik celana jens, bokser beserta underwearnya. Menariknya dengan cepat sampai sebatas lutut. Kedua sulur yang tadi melepas lilitan dikakinya, kini mulai melilit kembali tapi kini dibagian lutut saat celana jens Donghae sudah benar-benar terlepas.

.

.

.

.

.  
Posisi Donghae saat ini sungguh menggugah napsu para same.

Bayangkan saja. Kaos tipisnya sudah tersikap sebatas dada. Kedua nipelnya menegang sempurna karna terus disedot oleh ujung sulur yang entah kenapa memiliki lubang seperti mulut, juga kedua kakinya dipaksa terbuka lebar dan setengah menekuk.

Donghae hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi kemalangannya kini.

Sebuah sulur membelai pipi yang beralirkan air mata. Seolah sedang menghapus air matanya. Tetap saja aliran sungai dipipi Donghae tak berhenti.

Donghae menoleh saat merasa ada yang berjalan ke arahnya. Saat menoleh Donghae melihat sesosok tubuh terlihat berdiri dua sampai tiga meter saja darinya. Wajahnya tak terlihat, karna kegelapan malam.

Donghae merasa lega karna akan ada yang menolongnya. Mulutnya akan berteriak meminta bantuan tapi sialnya sulur yang berada dimulutnya tak mau keluar barang sejenak.

Sosok tadi makin mendekat dan dekat hingga tinggal beberapa centi saja. Dari jarak sedekat ini Donghae dapat melihat wajahnya dibantu dari cahaya petir.

Tampan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat dari sosok itu yang ternyata bergender namja. Potongan rambut ala emo terlihat pas untuknya.

Dan hal yang membuat Donghae makin busing adalah namja emo ini tak memakai sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya alias bugil.

Donghae menusuri setiap lekuk tubuh disampingnya itu. Tanpa sadar jika sulur-sulur itu sudah tak bergerak lagi ditubuhnya. Ya walau masih mengikatnya sih.

Dari wajah turun kedada bidang. Tak lebar juga tak kecil sangat pas.

Turun lagi ke perut. Walau tak berbentuk kotak-kotak seperti Siwon mantan namja chingunya tapi terlihat kuat.

Turun lagi ke-

Blusss

Wajah Donghae semerah tomat saat melihat benda yang menggantung itu. Tak cuma panjang tapi juga besar dan sangat menggoda.

Ok ini pertama kalinya ia melihat benda itu selain miliknya sendiri.

Membandingkan. Donghae melihat miliknya sendiri yang kini terlihat mengacung tinggi dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan karna rangsangan sulur-sulur sialan itu.

Wajah Donghae makin memerah saat mengetahui ukuran miliknya sangat jauh lebih kecil dari milik namja emo yang masih tertidur.

Sejenak Donghae membayangkan jika benda panjang itu menembus anus virginnya yang sempit. Pasti sakit. Tapi kata Hyukjae sahabatnya rasa sakit hanya diawal saja karna setelahnya kau akan merasa melayang kelangit tujuh dan meminta lagi dan lagi.

Huhh~

Junior Donghae yang sudah berdiri tegak kini lebih banyak mengeluarkan cairan percum dengan hanya membayangkan penis besar itu membobol anusnya. Entah kemana perginya kata 'minta tolong' tadi yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya penis beras itu.

Sulur-sulur yang hanya menari-nari disekitar Donghae mulai bergerak kembali pada posisinya semula. Dua sulur baru datang ke arah selangkangan Donghae. Yang satu mencoba memasuki liang anusnya dan yang satunya lagi memainkan penis imutnya.

Hujan masih tetap deras mengguyur bumi tapi anehnya tak ada satu pun tetes air yang jatuh dalam kawah. Seperti ada kubah tak kasat mata yang melindungi.

Pikiran Donghae makin kalut, karna bagaimana pun sulur-sulur aneh ini sedang memainkan semua titik sensitifnya.

Kedua nipelnya disedot, gigit dan diplintir oleh ujung sulur yang membuatnya membesar seperti nippel yeoja.

Anusnya disodok dengan cepat dan kadang melambat yang mengenai titik terdalam ditubuhnya.

Dan yang membuatnya sakit dan ke enakan disaat bersamaan adalah penisnya. Yang mana saat ini sudah ada didalam mulut sulur itu. Dari dalam sulur itu ada sulur yang lebih kecil. Sulur yang lebih kecil itu kini mencoba memasuki lubang kencing Donghae.

Sakit, tapi juga nikmat.

Disetiap pergerakan yang dilakukan sulur kecil dapat Donghae rasakan. Saat dimana sulur itu membesar dan kadang mengngecil. Dan juga saat terasa menyedot cairan sperma yang tertampung didalamnya.

Sang namja emo yang sejak tadi melihat tontonan live mulai melangkah mendekati namja blonde yang menjadi pemeran utama.

Tertampang dihadapannya sebuah pemandangan yang langsung membuat penis tidurnya terbangun sempurna.

Sungguh pemandangan terindah.

Dari bawah ia dapat melihat sulur berwarna ungu kehitaman itu keluar masuk dari lubang berkerut.

Atas lagi. Sebuah penis yang disedot sedemikian rupa.

Atas. Perut dan dada yang sedang digigit, plintir, sedot oleh beberapa sulur.

Atas.

Deg!

Sungguh ia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang sedang menahan nikmat dan bibir yang mengeluarkan desahan sexy.

Settttzzzz...

Sulur-sulur yang sedang bekerja kini bergerak pergi meninggalkan tugasnya saat namja emo itu duduk di bawah selangkangan Donghae.

Tak tahan, penis besarnya yang sudah mengacung tinggi langsung ia tanam dilubang berkerut Donghae membuat Donghae berteriak sekencangnya.

AAAKKK!

Tubuh Donghae terasa terbelah dua oleh benda besar itu dan Donghae dapat merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir dari dalam anusnya.

Tak menunggu lama namja emo itu sudah mulai menggerakkan miliknya maju mundur.

"uhh~"

Nikmat, ini sungguh nikmat. Dan dirinya tak pernah merasa senikmat ini sebelumnya.

"ah~ ahh~" desah Donghae yang mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari penis besar itu.

"uuhhh~~" Donghae tak pernah menyangka kalau yang dikatakan Hyukjae benar. Terasa terbang keawan dan ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutny.

Anusnya terasa diaduk-aduk oleh penis besar itu. Dan ia kini dapat menjerit dan mendesah sepuasnya karna sudah tak ada lagi sulur yang membungkam mulutnya. Tubuhnya juga lebih leluasa bergerak tanpa adanya sulur yang mengikatnya.

Donghae melihat namja emo itu bergerak liar dibawahnya. In-out-in-out. Cepat, kadang lambat.

"akk!" pekik Donghae saat merasa sesuatu didalam tubuhnya ditubruk penis besar itu. Nikmat dan ia ingin lagi.

"lagi~, di-sana, i-a ah~ le-bih cepahhh~" rancau Donghae tak jelas.

Merasa pergerakan namja emo itu kurang Donghae mulai ikut ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya melawan arah. Donghae merasa makin mabuk kepayang dan penisnya yang kini siap menumpahkan cairan.

Sodok.

Sodok.

Maju.

Mundur.

Dan sodokan selanjutnya sudah tak mampu ia tahan lagi.

"AAAAKKKHHH~~~" pekik nikmat Donghae saat cairan spermanya keluar.

Srrutttt srutt srut

Suara aneh itu membuat Donghae melihat kearah selangkangannya.

Dimana saat ini sulur-sulur yang tadi menggerayangi tubuhnya sedang menari dibelakang si namja emo dan salah satunya sedang menyedot spermanya walau kini hanya tetesan saja. Sedang sang namja emo yang tadi berhenti kini mulai bergerak kembali.

.

Donghae merasa malam ini malam terpanjang dan melelahkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Tubuhnya merasa lemas tak bertenaga. Walau yang ia lakukan sejak tadi hanya mendesah.

"AAKKK~~" pekiknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat ujung penisnya menyemburkan cairan putih kental.

Srut srut srut srut

Lagi-lagi sebuah sulur menyedot habis cairanya.

Donghae hanya dapat terduduk lemah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang namja emo itu. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi bergerak apalagi menopang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sudah lemas seperti jely.

Sang namja emo yang masih menanam miliknya di liang hangat Donghae kini mulai bergerak maju.

"ahk~" desah lemah Donghae saat merasa penis didalam tubuhnya bergerak masuk.

"uhg~" masuk lagi melewati titik nikmatnya. Lagi dan lagi. Entah sepanjang apa penis namja emo ini sampai bisa masuk sedalam itu.

"ighk~" Donghae merasa perutnya kini sedang dimasuki penis namja emo. Dan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam penis itu. Ia tak tahu apa itu tapi Donghae yakin benda itu berbentuk bulat.

"ah~" Donghae sudah tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya sesaat setelah ujung penis itu keluar dari anusnya.

.

.  
Malam yang menyeramkan kini sudah tersapu oleh hangatnya mentari pagi.

Sang namja blonde yang kini bergelut dengan dunia mimpinya mulai terganggu oleh panasnya matahari pagi.

"akk! iss~!" ringisnya saat merasa sakit didaerah bawah  
tulang ekornya.

Kilasan-kilasan kejadian semalam berputar diotaknya.

Malam

Kilat?.

Kawah?.

Sulur?.

Namja emo?

Penis besar?

Blus~~

Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian setelahnya. Dimana ia seperti namja murahan saat itu. Meminta dengan tak pantas pada namja yang bahkan tak ia tahu namanya. Mengikuti napsunya dari pada rasionalnya.

Tapi? Kawah?

Harusnya ia masih disana kan?, tanah kosong dibelakang halte bus? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia ada didalam apartemennya?  
.

.  
Wutt wut wuut wut wut

Getaran telepon genggamnya menyadarkan ia dari pikiran kalutnya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi Donghae langsung menekan tombol hijau pada layar.

"yeo-"

"YAKK! Kemana saja kau hah!" belum sempat Donghae berkata seseorang di sebrang sana sudah meneriakinya.

"Ak-"

"demi Tuhan hae, ini sudah jam sepuluh dan kau belum kekampus juga?"

"ap-"

"setengah jam lagi kita akan tampil diacara pencarian bakat dikampus, dan kau tak ada disini?"

"h-hyu-"

"lima menit, lima menit jika kau tak ada disini, kau tak akan pernah ku maafkan hae! KLIKK!"

"YAKK" teriak membahana Donghae mendengar ancaman Hyukjae sahabat sekaligus pasangan dancenya.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **T.B.C**  
.

.

.

.  
Gimana? Anehkan?.

Kan dah dibilang ni FF aneh dan perlu penghayatan tingkat tinggi-macam Eunna.

Kurang H.O.T?

Jangan mengadu pada Eunna, karna Eunna belum berpengalaman dengan hal-hal yang berbau "U KNOW!"

Eunna tu aslinya gak pernah nglakuin yang kayak gituan za, jadi maklum aja kalau kurang yess NCnya. Orang Eunna tu pedomanya "lebih baik putus dari pada nglakuin yang gituan"

nah kenapa Eunna bisa bikin NC?

Selain baca Ff HaeUke, Eunna tu sering baca FF NarutoUke. Koleksi foto, vidio rateM -walau yang sering ditonton tu Takummi.

Nah sekarang tau kan seluk beluk aku kurang hebat masalah NC!

Eh dah ketebak siapa SAMEnya si dongdong kali ini?

Gak tahu?

Omunaa~

Padahal dah sering aku tulis tu ciri-cirinya.

Nah sekarang RnR donk biar makin semangat ni Eunna nulisnya.

RnR please~~


	2. Chapter 2

Little : **Pratioum**

Summary : **Di dalam dunia jauh dari jangkauan manusia, yang berpenghuni makhluk-makhluk aneh dan tak lazim. Sang pangeran di kerajaan terbesar didunia itu harus mencari 'pengantin' sebelum diangkat menjadi raja.**

.  
Main Cast : **Donghae uke!Wajib!, all member SuJu- cari siapa aja yang muncul.**

Genre : **Romance, Fantasy, Hayalan tingkat tinggi. Yaoi, BL, Rape, Lemon bertebaran**._untuk sekatang aman_

Ratted : **M 20++, untuk bahasa kasar, vulgar dan juga lemon.**

Status : 2shoot (E.N.D) **maunya**

Ispirasi : **Waktu lihat ComeBack oppadeul dengan lagu Alright, kejang-kejang waktu lihat hae mau nyium uh~. Trus lagi pengen buat FF yang aneh.**

 **Warning! Anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, yang masih nekat tanggung segala akibatnya sendiri. Bahasa jauh dari EYD yang benar dan tepat. Typo dimana-mana. Perlu hayalan tingkat tinggi untuk mengerti dan disarankan untuk membaca ulang chapter pertama. YAOI, BL, RAPE! Bahasa full fulgar.**

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Dah baca Warning?**

.  
.

.

.

.

.  
 **Dah ngerti?**

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Masih mo baca?**  
.

.

.

.

.  
 **Ok kalau masih ada RnR yang gak penting tak doain sakit mata.**

.  
.

.

.

.

 **Sekali lagi! Masih niat baca? Kalau dah mulai mual atau entahlah. Harap segerah tinggalkan halaman ini! Atau tekan** **tombol BACK!**

.

 **-** xoxoxoxoxo **-Pratioum END PLAY-** xoxoxooxoxoxox **-**

.  
Jauh di dunia sana ada dunia yang berpenghuni makhluk-makhluk aneh dan tak lazim didalamnya. Dimulai makhluk bermata tiga sampai berkepala dua. Berlender ada pula yang bertanduk. Walau begitu mereka hidup tentram dan damai, saling membantu juga menghargai.

Mereka hidup damai dibawah perlindungan raja. Tak ada yang berani berulah disini. Kejahatan sedikit saja akan langsung diketahui sang raja. Kenapa? Itu karna didunia ini sudah terpasang sebuah portal-perlinduan tak kasat mata. Tapi bertambahnya usia raja saat ini membuat portal itu juga ikut melemah.

Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah menyerahkan tahta pada sang pangeran yang memang sudah cukup umur untuk menjalankan roda pemerintahan.

Tapi, sebelum tahta diserahkan kepada penerusnya. Sang calon raja wajib memiliki pendamping.

Inilah hal yang membuat seisi dunia ini gempar. Para makhluk berbondong-bondong memasuki istana untuk menyalonkan diri menjadi pengantin pangengeran. Berharap sang pangeran tertarik padanya dan dapat hidup mewah diistana seumur hidup.

Puluhan perwakilan dari Ras dan Suku di belahan dunia harus tertunduk lesu karna tak berhasil menjerat hati sang pangeran.

Para dayang, rajurit dan penghuni istana lainnya kalang kabut. Karna sudah hampir separuh lebih pelamar ditolak oleh pangeran. Rupa seperti apa gerangan yang dicari pangeran. Dari ras apa? Dan dari suku mana?

Atau pangeran mereka tak mau memiliki pendamping?.

Dan itu artinya tak akan ada raja! Portal akan melemah!? Kalau sudah lemah maka seluruh makhluk didunia ini akan mengalami kekacauan yang mengerikan.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat mereka ngeri dan kalang kabut sendiri.

Tak jauh dari kondisi penghuni istana lainnya. Raja dan Ratu juga dapat merasakan apa yang dihawatirkan semua makhluk saat ini. Berbagai macam cara sudah mereka lakukan tapi tak satu pun yang berhasil. Mulai melebih-lebihkan bakat dan keunggulan calon pelamar, sampai membocorkan kesukaan dan kebiasaaan pangeran kerakyatnya. Berharap itu membuat mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan nanti. Tapi semua itu tetap nol besar alias gagal.

Mencoba cara terakhir. Rombongan Raja dan Ratu berjalan menuju ruang istirahat pangeran.

Dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna, terlihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sang pangeran diruangan pribadinya. Memegang sebuah cermin sakti sambil sesekali tertawa tanpa sebab. Oh kenapa mereka-Raja dan Ratu- sampai melupakan keberadaan benda keramat itu. Benda sakti turun-temurun milik kerajaan yang dapat melihat apapun yang ingin dilihat.

"apa yang kau lihat pangeranku?" kata sang Ratu barusan membuat pangeran salah tingkah dan dengan cepat berusaha menyembunyikan benda yang dipegangnya. Walau percuma karna Raja dan Ratu sudah terlanjur melihat benda itu.

"a-aku tak melihat apa pun Ibunda" jawab pangeran tergagap.

"lalu apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik tubuhmu itu?" kini Raja yang bener tanya.

Merasa percuma menyembunyikannya dari penglihatan orang tuanya. Pangeran memperlihatkan cermin yang dulu dihadiahkan oleh mendiang kakeknya kehadapan orang tuanya.

"wahai cermin ajaib, perlihatkan apa yang dilihat oleh pangeranku" sebuah mantra terucap dari bibir Ratu sesaatsetelah Pangeran memperlihatkan cermin sakti.

"wow!" satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Raja saat ikut melihat yang ada di dalam cermin ajaib.

"makhluk apa itu pangeran? dia begitu cantik"

"mereka menyebut diri mereka manusia Ayahanda" jawab Pangeran.

"jadi makhluk bernama manusia ini yang membuatmu menolak lamaran yang datang"

"..." kediaman Pangeran ini seakan mengiakan pertanyaan Ratu.

"lalu kenapa tak segera kau jadikan dia 'pengatinmu' Pangeran?" Ratu mulai mengerti sekarang. Apa alasan penolakan ratusan lamaran itu.

"dia bukan makhluk dari dunia kita Ibunda. Dunianya jauh dari dunia kita" Pangeran menjelaskan kesulitan yang dialaminya.

"sebelumnya kami ingin tahu dulu. Apa dia jodohmu?dan apa kau mencintainya?" Raja memastikan.

"hidup dan masa depanku ada pada dirinya Ayahanda" jawab Pangeran tegas.

"kau bisa menemuinya Pangeranku, kau-"

"dengan apa Ibunda? dunianya sanga-"

"Ibundamu belum selsai berbicara Pangeran" Raja memotong.

"gunakan apa yang kau gunakan untuk melihatnya selama ini?" Ratu dan Raja tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Pangeran mereka kembali cerah "tapi kau harus merubah dirimu menjadi manusia saat sudah didunianya" Raja menambahkan.

"tentu Ayahanda, aku tak ingin dia takut saat meluhatku nanti" jawab Pangeran paham akan maksud kedua orang tuanya.

...karna gua pikir ni ff bakal lebih dari 2Shoot jadi gua buat chapter aja pada setuju kagak?...

Donghae- namja berambut kini terus memaksa kedua kaki dan tubuhnya bergerak. Tak perduli dengan sakit di bagian tulang ekornya, karna yang terpenting saat ini adalah menyelaraskan gerakannya mengikuti alur music yang berputar, gerakan yang dia dan Hyukjae-sahabatnya ciptakan. Gerakan yang pas dengan hentakan music, seakan music itu tercipta dengan gerakan yang mereka bawa.

Prokk Prokkk prokkk

Tepukkan tangan dan sorakan kagum terdengar sesaat setelah music berakhir. Para juri tak henti-hentinya memuji kekompakan juga gerakan mereka, dan para penonton bersorak membenarkan.

 **D &E! D&E!**

para teman yang menjadi fans mereka bersorak.

"WOW! itu tadi sangat sempurna" seorang mc muncul dan ikut terpesona akan aksi D&E barusan yang langsung diamini penonton.

"baiklah, kita sambut peserta selanjutnya..."

"tadi itu kita hampir saja di diskualifikasi" Hyukjae menekan kata diskualifikasi untuk menyindir sahabatnya yang tadi datang telat.

"..." Donghae tak tersinggung atau pun menyahut akan perkataan Hyukjae, telingganya terus berdengung karna terlalu menahan sakit.

Hyukjae curiga mengapa Donghae tak lakas duduk bahkan terkesan enggan.

"kenapa tak duduk? apa kau tak lelah hae?"

"aku ingin tapi bagian bawahku sakit hyukkie" ok Hyukjae tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, karna ia bukan orang bodoh yang sudah tahu kenapa sahabatnya ini mendadak seperti itu. Jika orang lain beralasan encok atau terpleset itu bohong. Hyukjae itu berpengalaman soal hal-hal begituan jadi sekali lihat ia bisa langsung tebak. Apa lagi dengan bekas merah yang tak sengaja tersingkap di perpotongan leher Donghae sangat kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih, sepertinya baru dan Hyukjae jamin bekas itu tak cuma satu.

"dengan siapa?"

"yek..!" Donghae bingung maksud pertanyaan Hyukjae barusan.

Merasa percuma berbicara yang mungkin tak akan diserap otak lemot Donghae, Hyukjae menyingkap baju yang Donghae kenakan hingga tanda yang tadi ia curigai tertampang jelas.

"masih tak mau beritahu?"

"a-aku i-itu a-ku" Donghae bingung sendiri menjelaskan hal itu hal itu pada Hyukjae, bagaimana bisa bilang kalau ia diperkosa alien trus alien itu mengembalikannya kerumah begitu saja. Tak akan ada yang mempercaya dirinya, wahkan jika itu anak-anak.

"siapa?" ulang Hyukjae "Siwon? atau Kibum yang dekat dengan mu akhir-akhir ini? atau jangan kau di-Donghae jawab pertanyaanku, siapa?" Hyukjae semakin penasaran, dan bukanya menjawab Donghae malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"mi-mian hyukkie a-aku hik hikz" Hyukjae kelabakan kalau Donghae sudah menangis seperti ini, bukan hanya sulit untuk berhenti menangis tapi jika sampai mengadu pada ummanya-Hyukjae, huaa~ bisa alamat mampus dirinya. Kenapa? Karna ummanya lebih sayang pada Donghae dari pada darinya yang notabesnya adalah anak kandungnya sendiri dan tak akan segan-segan membuang koleksi cd YADONGnya.

huaaa Hyukjae gak mau~~

"sudahlah hae lupakan yang tadi kubilang nde" Hyukjae main aman saja "jika kau berhenti menangis, akhir pekan kita ke taman hiburan"

"hik hikk jinja hikkk hyukkie" ah~kenapa Hyukjae bisa lupa jurus lawas yang nyatanya masih mempan untuk digunakan pada anak-anak yang terjebak dalam tubuh namja dua puluhan ini. Tangisan itu kini hanya menyisakan segukan kecil yang membuat Hyukjae laga. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa persepsinya yang terakhir benar kalau Donghae di- Hyukjae jadi horor sendiri membayangkanya dan mulutnya tak mungkin keceplosan untuk masalah yang satu ini.

"kaja!" Hyukjae menarik Donghae-tepatnya menyeret karna jalan Donghae yang tak normal "kita kekantin, pasti kau belum sarapan kan"

tambah Hyukjae sebelum Donghae protes dan sejenisnya.  
.

.

.

.  
-xoxooxoxoxo-

.

.

Tak terasa satu bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Pengumuman kopetensi pencarian bakat yang diadakan dikampus sudah di umumkan dua minggu yang lalu. Yang dimenangkan oleh KRY grup vocal berisikan tiga namja dengan aliran balled. Walau kalah baik Hyukjae atau pun Donghae tak patah semangat karna mereka juga mengakui kalau grup vocal itu begitu pawai membawakan bakatnya, bahkan bulu kuduk mereka-EunHae ikut merinding mendengarkan suara yang begitu pas dengan nada-nada yang ada.

Tak ingin terpuruk terlalu lama Hyukjae dan Donghae kini lebih serius mengasah bakat mereka.

"cukup!" Hyukjae berteriak melawan volume musik dance. Merasa tubuhnya juga sudah cukup lelah Donghae menurut dan mengambil sebotol minuman beresotonik dari dalam ranselnya.

"aku juga mau hae!" teriak Hyukjae tak jauh dari tempat Donghae mengistirahatkan tubunya, Donghae tanpa banyak cakap memberikan botol minuman lain pada sahabatnya itu.

"gomawo hae" ucapHyukjae menerima botol minuman itu.

Di tengah melepas rasa lelahnya, tanpa sadar pikiran Donghae melayang pada kejadian malam saat dihalte.

Sebulan sudah kejadian itu berlalu dan selama sebulan itu pula sering terjadi hal-hal aneh yang menimpanya. Seperti selalu tersajinya aneka makanan dimeja makannya tanpa tahu siapa yang membuatnya setiap kali dirinya merasa perutnya minta di isi. Dan anehnya itu sama dengan makanan atau pun minuman yang ia inginkan. Setiap pagi hari, dirinya harus meneluarkan isi perutnya dalam korslet tanpa sebab yang jelas dan saat memeriksakan diri kedokter, dokter bilang ia baik-baik saja. Aneh

"LEE DONGHAEEEE!" teriak Hyukjae didepan telinga Donghae, karna sejak tadi di panggil tapi tak kunjung menyahut.

"yaakkkk" Donghae tanpa sadar ikut berteriak menanggapi aksi Hyukjae barusan.

"Haah hahhh haaa" Hyukjae tertawa lepas melihat wajah lucu Donghae saat kaget tadi. Bahkan Hyukjae sampai harus memegangi perutnya.

"khakhhh khaaahh" tawa Hyukjae yang tadi hampir berhenti kini berlanjut kembali karna melihat wajah manyun Donghae yang menggemaskan.

"berhenti tertawa hyuk, kalau tidak, ucapkan salam pada semua koleksi cd YADONGmu"

"greppg" Hyukjae menelan ludahnya mendengar ancaman yang mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan kalau tawanya tak lekas ia rem.

"aku sudah berhenti hae, jadi jangan hubungi ummaku nde" Hyukjae memohon sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya saat dilihat Donghae mengotak atik telepon genggamnya.

"siapa yang menghubungi ahjuma, kurang kerjaan" cuek Donghae.

"lalu siapa yang kau-" Hyukjae tak percaya dan berniat bertanya kembali tapi diurungkan saat mendengar suara nyaring Donghae.

"bummie kau dimana?" tanya Donghae dengan suara cemprengnya pada seseorang di sebrang sana dan Hyukjae yakin orang itu pasti akan tuli dadakan.

Donghae terhanyut dengan percakapan di telepon pintarnya tanpa perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae sahabatnya.

Tapi Hyukjae yang tak suka di abaikan punya jurus jitu. ada yang tau jurus?hahahhh setan dalam diri Hyukjae yang menjelma seperti Cho Kyuhyun-dosen matematika- membawa trisula dengan tawa khasya.

Dengan berjalan pelan-pelan, dirinya menghampiri tapenya dan dengan senyum evil yang menghiasi wajahnya, Hyukjae memutar tombol folume pada level penuh dan tanpa banyak cakap ia menekan tombol on.

DUK! DUK! DUMM! DUNMMM!

"YAKKK!" Donghae menjerit kaget, jantungnya berasa mau keluar saat itu juga, lain Donghae lain pula ke adaan Hyukjae yang dasarnya sudah siap dengan situasi ini kini tertawa puas dengan kedua telapak tanganya bertengger di daun telinganya.

Dan terjadilah perkelahian antar sahabat ini, yang pastinya akan selalu dimenangkan oleh Hyukjae. Sedang Donghae sebagai pihak yang slalu kalah, hanya bisa menggerutu geje sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

Dan tanpa kedua sahabat ini sadari, sepasang mata berwarna hijau kehitaman mengawasi setiap momen keduanya dibalik tumpukan benda yang tak terpakai disudut sana.

Sosok itu melihat keduanya tanpa berkedip

"kau hanya milikku, milikku, milikku" katanya tanpa tahu expresi apa yang dikeluarkan karna posisinya yang berada di gelapan tak bercahaya.  
.

.

.

.  
 **T.B.C**

.

.

.

gimana?

.

Pendek?

.  
Haaahhaha idenya mentok?

tapi sedikit banyak dah pada bisa dapat gambaran kan tentang dunia samenya dongdong, dan kayaknya dah pada nebak siapa pemeran same di FF ini.

.  
MAKASIH BUAT **Ranti Fishy, Rp. ryou, Fitriyana883, KamiraFijika, lihing65, AniielFishy, Hae Fishy  
**

 **RnR please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little : Pratioum**

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Di dalam dunia jauh dari jangkauan manusia, yang berpenghuni makhluk-makhluk aneh dan tak lazim. Sang pangeran di kerajaan terbesar didunia itu harus mencari 'pengantin' sebelum diangkat menjadi raja.

.

.

.

 **Main Cas** t : HaeUke ( **wajib** ), Same? ( **tebak siapa?** ), lainya cari aja didalamnya.

.

.

.

 **Ratted : M! 20+** (untuk bahasa kasar dan vulgar)

.

.

.

 **Genre** : Sho-Ai, BL, **Yaoi** , Aneh dan maksa. Pokoknya butuh penghayalan tingkat tinggi.

.

.

.

 **Lenght :** ( **tanda tanya besar** )

.

.

.

 **Ispirasi** : Saat liat foto sulur-sulur yang ah pasti tau kalau dah baca.

.

.

.

 **WARNING!** Kata-kata yang Eunna gunakan sangat kasar dan vulgar. Anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, jika masih ngotot Eunna tak mau tanggung jawab dalam bentuk apapun.

.

.

.

 **PERINGATAN**! Jangan panggil aku **AUTHOR** ok!, panggil Na/Eunna! Aku bukan orang yang pantas dipanggil panggilan seperti itu karena tulisanku yang jauh dari kata LAYAK!

Tidak untuk di jual-belikan dan hal-hal berbau komersial! Hanya untuk hiburan dan tempat menumpahkan hayalan serta hobi menulisku saja.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya akan ku jelaskan dulu agar para chingudeul tak salah paham.

.  
Di FF ini tak ada unsur untuk menjiplak karya milik orang lain. SasuNaru? Aku tahu kok. Amat tahu. Dan aku juga baca tu ff.

Sama? Yah kalau aku bilang gak, pasti pada gak percaya. Tapi, yah liat aja deh beda apa benar-benar sama dengan ff itu.

.  
Ada yang bingung gimana rupa SAMEnya hae di dunia asalnya. Pada tahu KURA-KURA NINJA? Nah dah bisa bayangin kan? Weo? Ayolah bapaknya dattkoma yah pasti mirip lah-#abaikan

.

Ada yang kurang jelas? Bisa tanya nanti.

.

.  
 **-YeHae Sequel Pratioum PLAY-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.  
Yesung adalah nama yang digunakan pangeran Pratioum didunia manusia.

Kini penampilannya sudah sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tak seperti wujud aslinya yang berkepala besar tanpa rambut, berkulit hijau dengan cangkang besar di punggung [kura-kura ninja #plaXX]. Bahkan kini ia menjelma menjadi manusia yang kadar ketampananya diatas rata-rata.

Wajah tampan, dengan postur tubuh yang tak terlalu besar atau pun tinggi, tapi terlihat pas dan mempesona. Kulit putih tanpa cacat dengan style ala emo yang membuat wujudnya terlihat sempurna diantara manusia lainnya.

Pengamatannya selama ini dari kaca ajaib membuatnya bisa berbaur dengan mudah dengan kaum manusia. Bermodal kepintaran yang berada jauh diatas manusia, kini ia dapat menjadi salah seorang mahasiswa dikelas yang sama dengan pengantinnya.

Lee Donghae. Nama pengantinnya. Namja? Tak masalah untuknya. Karna dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki dari keluarganya. Ia bisa menaruh benih kedalam tubuh makhluk hidup yang bahkan tak memiliki rahim sekalipun.

Dan bicara soal rahim. Kini didalam perut pengantinnya telah bersemayam puluhan telur darinya. Walau berjumplah banyak, sangat jarang ada yang dapat bertahan untuk hidup. Jika beruntung akan ada satu telur saja yang berhasil dibuahi.

.  
(disini sel telur dihasilkan oleh Yesung dan Donghae hanya bertugas sebagai pemberi asupan makanan pada telur tersebut. Kenapa jumplahnya banyak tapi cuma dikit yang jadi? Ok. Di sini telur-telur akan saling mendominasi antara satu dengan yang lain untuk dapat hidup dan berkembang, jika beruntung akan ada satu telur dominan yang bertahan hidup)

.

.

.

.

 **:::::BACK STORY::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan adalah waktu yang diperlukan untuk telur-telur itu berkembang dan itu artinya tak lama lagi pengantinnya akan segerah melahirkan anaknya.

Donghae, namja manis itu kini sedang mengamati seseorang yang sejak pertama kemunculannya sebagai mahasiswa pindahan sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

Kim Yesung. Namja tampan baik dan memiliki suara yang membuat bulu-kuduk merinding karna kepiawaianya itu. Tapi entah kenapa Donghae seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Padahal dia-Yesung adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari Bursan.

"apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku Donghae-shi?"

deg

Donghae merasa jantungnya copot seketika. Bukan hanya kaget tapi juga malu, karna ketahuan telah memperhatikan secara intens orang yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"ug~ a a-ni a-animida, mianhae karna telah membuatmu tak nyaman karna perbuatanku itu Yesung-shi" Donghae malu dan gugup bukan kepalang.

"kenapa minta maaf? Kita bahkan baru ini bertegur sapa" Yesung. Namja tampan yang telah mencuri hati Donghae itu kini tersenyum amat menawan dihadapannya.

Bluss

Wajah Donghae merona melihat senyum itu. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya makin gugup.

"k-kau benar Yesung-shi" Donghae merasa debaran jantungnya tak terkontrol, ia bahkan sangsi jika namja didepannya ini tak mendengar detak jantungnya saat ini.

"em bolehkah aku memanggilmu Donghae saja biar kita terlihat akrap dan-"

"hae, kau bisa memanggilku itu Yesung-shi" Donghae cepat memotong dan langsung mengiakan permintaan namja didepannya ini.

"benarkah? Dan kau boleh memanggilku Yesu-"

"hyung, Yesung hyung apa itu boleh? Itu karna kelihatannya hyung lebih tua dari pada aku" Donghae kembali memotong.

Yesung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiakan permintaan Donghae.

Merasa cocok keduanya hanyut dalam pembicaraan, mengabaikan aneka expresi mahasiswa lainnya yang memandang aneh keduanya yang dapat bercerita dan tertawa bersama padahal salah satunya adalah mahasiswa pindahan.

..

.

.

.

.

.  
 **-xoxox:::YEHAE SEQUEL:::xoxox-**

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hujan lebat bercampur angin mengguyur kawasan Seoul sejak sore tadi. Suhu udara tentu berubah drastis menjadi dingin.

Yesung kini sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk dua orang. Dirinya dan Donghae.

Mengiris aneka sayur untuk menjadi makanan layak makan.

"biar ku bantu hyung" Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya sebagai penonton, merasa tak enak hati karna membiarkan tamu yang harusnya ia jamu malah membuat makan malam untuk mereka makan.

Salahkan kedua orang tua dan hyung kandungnya yang pergi ke Makpol secara mendadak siang tadi apesnya Ahjuma yang biasanya membersihkan dan memasak dirumahnya juga tak bisa datang hari ini karna anaknya sedang sakit.

Atau salahkan dirinya yang hanya bisa membuat dapur eommanya meledak, walau hanya membuat ramen istand saja.

"gwechana, aku tak ingin membuat jarimu kembali berdarah..." Yesung menoleh sebentar, melirik sekilas pada jari tangan Donghae yang kini salah satunya terbalut perban.

"ini karna aku kurang hati-hati hyung" kilah Donghae. Mana mungkin ia bilang kalau ia tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di dapur pada orang yang ditaksirnya.

"baiklah" Yesung mengalah "kau bisa menyiapkan piring dan minuman untuk kita hae"

"ah itu mudah hyung" sombong Donghae. Segerah setelahnya Donghae beranjak pergi menyiapkan piring dan minuman yang ada di lemari pendingin.

.  
"biar aku bantu hyung" Donghae yang sudah selsai dengan pekerjaannya membantu Yesung yang terlihat kerepotan membawa piring berisi masakan olahannya-Yesung.

Setelah semuanya tersaji diatas meja. Donghae merasa laparnya menjadi berlipat ganda. Kenapa tidak. Masakan di depannya ini ditata rapi seperti di majalah atau pun restoran terkenal. Dan ia yakin rasanya pasti senikmat penampilannya.

"wow! ini enak sekali hyung" puji Donghae untuk masakan Yesung yang terasa begitu nikmat dan pas dilidahnya.

"jinja? Kau terlalu memuji hae"

"tapi ini benar-benar enak hyung, tak kalah dengan buatan restoran terkenal"

"kalau begitu habiskan jika masakanku memang enak" tantang Yesung.

Enak sih, tapi Donghae tak yakin bisa menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu. Apa perutnya muat?.

"weo hae? Jadi aku benar kan, kalau makanan buatanku ini tak enak?" Yesung kembali bertanya saat dilihat Donghae tak segerah menjawab.

"apa muat?"

"hem?"

"perutku hyung? Apa muat makanan sebanyak ini masuk ke perutku hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil mengemut ujung sendok yang gagangnya menghadap kebawah. Dengan mata yang menatap kearah makanan. Imutttt

Yesung tersenyum simpul "makan sekuat perutmu bisa menampung hae"

Donghae menurut. Kini ia mengambil makanan lagi. Tak banyak, toh kalau kurang bisa ambil lagi-pikirnya.

.

.

.  
Tak terasa setengah jam terlewati. Dan acara makan malam itu pun sudah selsai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan Donghae yang teryata sanggup melahap semua masakan Yesung tanpa sisa. Dan kini keduannya duduk santai diruang keluarga, menikmati cemilan dan teh hangat sambil menonton film.

Jam terus berjalan dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST. Sudah larut dan ia-Yesung harus segerah pulang.

"sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang hae?" Yesung baru hendak melangkah pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti karna tangannya yang dipegang oleh seseorang.

"diluar masih hujan lebat hyung, dan kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri?" Donghae sebenarnya tak enak mencegah kepergian Yesung "hyung dan orang tuaku pergi ke Makpol, dan besok baru pulang"

"tapi?"

"menginaplah disini hyung" mohon Donghae.

"baiklah..."

Entah kenapa Donghae merasa nyaman didekat namja berambut emo ini. Sesuatu didalam dirinya tak suka jika namja itu-Yesung meninggalkannya. Padahal ia banyak teman di luar sana seperti Hyukjae teman kecilnya atau Kibum? Orang yang sempat dekat dengannya. Tapi kenapa untuk Yesung bebeda?

"hyung kau bisa tidur dikamar tamu disebelah kamarku hyung..." tunjuk Donghae pada kamar kosong disebelah kamarnya.

Yesung mengangguk paham. Sebelum memasuki kamar yang di tunjuk Donghae tadi, Yesung menyempatkan diri mengucapkan selamat malam pada Donghae.

"semoga tidur nyenyak hyung" balas Donghae.

Blamm

Donghae merebahkan diri dikasur biru laut miliknya, terbuai akan empuk dan nyamannya. Tak lama alam mimpi sudah menyapa.

Suurrrttt~~~

Suara angin bercampur rintikkan hujan menemani tidur Donghae.

.

.

Kriekk~

Suara asing terdengar, pintu yang tertutup kini terbuka. Menampilkan sosok yang berdiri tegak didepan pintu.

Sosok itu secara perlahan berjalan agar tak mengusik ketenangan manusia yang terlelap didepannya.

Membelai sayang rambut blonde didepannya. Menyusuri lekuk tubuh yang terpahat sempurna tanpa cacat.

Hingga tangan itu berhenti diperut namja yang masih terbalut mimpi.

Ajaib. Perut yang mulanya rata itu sekejap mata membesar secara perlahan. Hal itu membuat namja yang perutnya diusap melengkuh sakit ditengah tidurnya.

Besar. Terus membesar sampai terlihat membulat seperti yeoja yang siap melahirkan.

Sosok itu tersenyum akan apa yang ia lihat "saatnya, saatnya" ucapnya ambigu.

Resah, karna sakit yang mengganggu tidurnya. Namja yang tadi terlelap, perlahan membuka mata.

"uh~ hyung?" kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir tipis nan sexy itu. Sakit mendera tubuhnya dan saat ia membuka mata, ada orang yang ia kenal berada disebelahnya.

"kau bangun hae?" tanya sosok itu.

"apa yang hyung- ugg!" Donghae-namja yang tadi terlelap-ingin bertanya tapi tersendat karna rasa sakit yang menjalar disekitar perutnya.

Mata teduhnya membulat sempurna melihat baju piama di bagian perutnya menjembul. Apa lagi dia dapat merasakan perutnya perlahan membesar disertai rasa sakit karna perubahan itu.

"appo! Akkg sak-kit uh~ apa yang AKKK!" Donghae ingin berkata tapi ada sesuatu dalam perutnya mendesak ingin keluar.

"saatnya, saatnya" sosok disebelah Donghae slalu berguma kata yang sama.

Sakit. Teramat sangat. Kakinya bergetar menahan sakit dan pedih. Sesuatu itu bergerak turun menuju kebawah tubuhnya.

Plukkk~~

Keluar. Sesuatu keluar dari dalam anus Donghae yang entah kenapa ia-Donghae sudah tak memakai celana atau pun dalaman.

Sepuluh. Dua puluh. Entah berapa banyak benda bulat putih keluar dari dalam rektum Donghae. Mulai dari sebesar telur ikan sampai sebesar kepalan orang dewasa secara bergiliran keluar.

"u~ sakit~ Yesung hyung" ringis Donghae dan sosok misterius itu adalah Yesung. Yesung yang kini tersenyum menyaksikan benda bulat itu keluar satu demi satu.

"AAKKK!" Donghae berteriak keras merasakan sesuatu yang besar mencoba keluar. Yesung beranjak menuju kebawah selatan tubuh Donghae.

Benda bulat putih yang ukuranya lebih besar dari pada yang lain terlihat memaksa keluar.

"saatnya" ucap Yesung yang kini mulai duduk diantara kedua kaki Donghae yang terbuka lebar.

Sebuah benda panjang lunak berwarna ungu kehitaman muncul dari balik tubuh Yesung yang kira-kira berjumplah sepuluh buah.

Tangan Yesung menekuk dan memperlebar kaki Donghae, yang mengakibatkan bagian bawah Donghae terexplos jelas di hadapan Yesung.

Benda panjang berwarna ungu kehitaman-sulur- yang sedari tadi menari-nari, kini dua diantaranya bergerak menuju goa hangat Donghae yang membesar lebar.

"uhh~" Donghae melengkuh saat benda asing mencoba memasuki anusnya. Tapi setelah benda yang diyakini Donghae berjumplah dua itu berhasil masuk, benda dalam perut Donghae seperti di bantu untuk keluar.

"AAAKKKK.,...!" jerit Donghae saat anusnya dipaksa melebar. Benda itu terus bergerak keluar dan darah Donghae juga keluar karnanya.

Nafas Donghae memburu setelah benda putih bulat sebesar kelapa berhasil keluar.

Ditengah aksi meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, Donghae melirik ke arah selangkangnya.

Benda yang Donghae yakini adalah telur itu bermandikan darahnya, putih dengan noda merah. Donghae ingin melihat lebih jelas telur apa itu, tapi karna matanya terus mengalirkan air mata membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tak ada tenaga, untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja Donghae tak punya.

Sebuah benda asing menyapu air mata Donghae dan ada pula yang menopang berat badannya.

Karna bantuan sulur-sulur itu Donghae dapat melihat Yesung tersenyum menyaksikan benda putih itu bergerak.

"a-apa itu hyung?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti kenapa benda sebesar itu bisa ada diperutnya.

Yesung tak menjawab tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan membelai sayang surai blonde Donghae, yang kini terbaring setengah terduduk bertopang beberapa sulur.

"hyu-ung-"

Degg

Jantung Donghae terasa berhenti. Ia ingat. Memory otak Donghae bergerak liar.

Sulur? Emo?

Sulur? Emo?

.

OMO! A-a-al-lien?

Wajah Donghae memucat.

Kriekk kriekkk

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Donghae ke asal suara Benda berbentuk lonjong berwarna putih itu bergerak-gerak sendiri. Terjadi retakan dibeberapa sisi.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ye- bukan tapi pada makhluk alien yang beberapa bulan lalu memperkosanya, kini alien itu juga sedang menatapnya intens dengan tema beberapa sulur yang menari-nari dibelakangnya.

"al-a-ali-"

cup! Satu kecupan mendarat dikening Donghae.

"dia hidup hae? Dia akan lahir!" ucap Yesung tak sabar dan begitu bahagia.

Retakan-retakan yang mulanya halus itu kini nampak lebih jelas dari pada sebelumnya. Bahkan ada pula retakan yang sudah melebar.

Perlahan. Pelan. Akhirnya benda berbentuk agak lonjong itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Beberapa sulur yang mulanya menari-nari dibelakang Yesung secara hati-hati menyingkirkan kerak telur yang menimpa makhluk yang baru lahir itu.

Hijau. Adalah hal pertama yang Donghae lihat untuk menggambarkan makhluk dibawahnya itu, makhluk yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

'dari dalam tubuhnya' kata-kata itu slalu berputar diotaknya seperti kaset rusak.

"anak kita sudah lahir hae" Yesung berkata senang sambil memegang tangan halus Donghae. Mata Donghae membulat menyadari perkataan Yesung barusan. Makhluk hijau dibawahnya ini adalah anaknya dengan alien emo ini?. Ok! Mungkin jika makhluk disampingnya ini bukan alien tapi manusia pasti ia akan senang hati mengandung anak Yesung.

Tehanyut dalam pikirannya, Donghae tersentak saat sebuah sulur terjulur kearea selangkanganya.

Sebuah kecupan diberikan pada benda yang tertidur itu. Sebuah sulur tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama yang, mencium kadang pula menggigit pelan benda yang kini mulai berdiri.

"ahh~" desah Donghae menerima rangsangan dari dua benda berwarna ungu kehitaman. Entah karna keahlian benda itu atau mungkin karna tubuhnya yang sensitif. Sulur itu berhasil membangkitkan nafsu Donghae.

Nafsu birahinya memang sudah bangkit tapi rasionalnya masih bekerja "ah~ cu-kuah~ berhen- ah~ i akh~"

Walau tubuhnya bicara tidak ia harus berusaha menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Donghae hendak menendang apapun yang ada dibawahnya tapi kedua kakinya terlebih dahulu dililit oleh beberapa sulur dan membuatnya kembali mengangkang(bhs. g tau apa).

"dia akan terluka hae" Yesung membelai sayang rambut Donghae.

"singkirkan benda itu"

"tidak! Dia butuh cairanmu hae" tolak Yesung.

"SINGKIR- uggh~~" Donghae melengkuh saat benda yang memiliki ukuran kecil itu mulai memasuki lubang kencingnya. Menebos masuk secara perlahan.

Tak diam, yang satunya pun kini mulai memainkan bola kembar Donghae. Mengemut, gigit juga mengecup sekitar area juniornya.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman singkat dan ringan Yesung sematkan bekali-kali pada bibir tipis nan sexy milik Donghae sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi liar dan kasar.

Mulut Donghae terasa diaduk-aduk oleh lidah Yesung. Tehanyut dalam ciuman yang dilakukan Yesung membuat Donghae tebuai dan perlahan mengikuti alur yang diciptakan lidah Yesung.

Suara kecipak bercampur desahan memenuhi kamar bernuansa biru ini. Pertarungan lidah tak terelakan, mencoba saling mendominasi. Saling memelintir, mendorong kadang menggigit.

Pertarungan diluar pun juga terjadi. Mencoba saling menerobos.

"ugghh~~" lengkuh Donghae saat Yesung berhasil menaklukan lidah Donghae dan mendominasi permainan. Mengapsen setiap benda dalam rongga mulut Donghae.

Tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan pada tubuhnya, cairan yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini melesak keluar.

"AAAAKKK" puncak kenikmatan tertinggi berhasil Donghae gapai. Sayang cairannya tak berhasil keluar, karna sudah terlebih dahulu ditelan oleh sulur kecil yang berada di dalam juniornya. Bahkan terdengar beberapa kali suara tegukan dari arah bawah.

Sulur-sulur yang mulanya menopang tubuh Donghae mulai menarik diri, membuat tubuh tidur terlentang. Kini makhluk kecil itu secara perlahan diangkat oleh sulur-sulur milik Yesung. Menaruhnya di antara Yesung dan Donghae.

"dia begitu tampan hae" ucap Yesung sambil membelai sayang tubuh kecil didepannya.

Donghae diam. Ia memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Hati dan pikirannya berdebat. Disatu sisi ia tak menerima jika makhluk hijau itu adalah anaknya, tapi siapa yang bisa membantah jika nyatanya makhluk itu lahir dari dalam tubuhnya. Ingin ia menyangkal kenyataan yang ada. Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan semua akan kembali normal saat ia bangun. Memang ia menyukai anak-anak bahkan berharap memiliki seorang anak kandung. Anak manusia bukan anak dari alien.  
ae~..." Yesung mengusap lembut pipi tembem Donghae, membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Yesung memandang mata teduh Donghae dengan ribuan kata yang bisa di ungkapkan.

Yesung mengangkat tangan Donghae agar tangan halus itu dapat membelai makhluk kecil disampingnya.

Pandangan Donghae teralih pada makhluk kecil itu. AJAIP! Sesaat setelah tangan Donghae menyentuh kulit hijau itu kini berganti menjadi putih kemerahan. Cangkang dipunggung kecil itu perlahan juga ikut menghilang dan rambut lebat bersurai hitam menghiasi kepala yang mulanya botak.

"kyeopta~" kata pertama dari bibir tipis Donghae saat melihat betapa menggemaskannya makhluk disampingnya ini.

Yesung was-was, setiap pegerakan Donghae tak luput dari pengawasan Yesung. Ada alasan yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Karna di dunianya selain sang anak yang berada diperut sang ibu saling mendominasi antara satu dengan yang lain membuat angka kelahiran hanya mencapai 1%. Juga karna setelah melahirkan biasanya sang ibu akan kehilangan kendali dan berusaha membunuh anaknya sendiri. Dan inilah tugas Yesung sebagai seorang ayah, mencegah supaya hal itu tak terjadi.

Sulur kecil yang tadi menerobos junior Donghae itu kini membelai tangan halus Donghae.

"JANGAN!" bentak Yesung saat Donghae hendak menyentuh sulur kecil itu.

Spontan Donghae menghentikan gerakannya, bertanya lewat mata pada Yesung. Yesung mengerti. Dibelainya rambut brunete milik Donghae.

"benda yang biasa disebut manusia sulur itu adalah titik terlemahnya hae" jelas Yesung dengan hati-hati pada Donghae.

"maksud mu?"

"sulur itu adalah nyawa kedua kami hae"

"nyawa kedua?" ulang Donghae.

"nde"

"lalu kenapa milikmu banyak sedangkan ia cuma satu dan itu sangat kecil?" pertanyaan itu meluncur bebas dari bibir Donghae.

"ini adalah kelemahan, senjata juga penanda umur didalam rasku" jelas Yesung. "semakin banyak sulur yang kami miliki itu artinya umur kami juga ikut bertambah"

"memang berapa umurmu saat ini?"

"untuk menumbuhkan satu sulur butuh waktu sepuluh tahun"

Donghae melongo dadakan. Sepuluh tahun untuk satu sulur, kalau sepuluh sulur-

"jangan heran hae, walau kami butuh waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk menumbuhkan satu sulur, secara fisik pertumbuhan kami bisa dikatakan cepat"

"..." Donghae bingung.

"pagi nanti kau akan mengerti maksudku"

Memang kadang kata-kata saja tak akan di terima tanpa adanya bukti.

"aak~ oek~" sebuah suara khas tertangkap di pendengaran Donghae. Tapi-

Kemana perginya bayi manis yang baru lahir? Kenapa sekarang di dekapannya ada bayi yang sudah berumur tiga bulanan?

"si-sia-?"

"dia Kyuhyun hae, anak kita"

.

.

.  
 **T.B.C**

HAHHAH mo ngamuk? Monggo.  
Tak tunggu low.  
Hahhahh...

Sumfah gue ke warnet g dapet apa2, poto atau pun lain.x kagak dapet pet pet


	4. Chapter 4

**Little : Pratioum Chapter 4  
**

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Di dalam dunia jauh dari jangkauan manusia, yang berpenghuni makhluk-makhluk aneh dan tak lazim. Sang pangeran di kerajaan terbesar didunia itu harus mencari 'pengantin' sebelum diangkat menjadi raja.

.

.

.

 **Main Cas** t : HaeUke ( **wajib** ), Same? ( **tebak siapa?** ), lainya cari aja didalamnya.

.

.

.

 **Ratted : M! 20+** (untuk bahasa kasar dan vulgar)

.

.

.

 **Genre** : Sho-Ai, BL, **Yaoi** , Aneh dan maksa. Pokoknya butuh penghayalan tingkat tinggi.

.

.

.

 **Lenght : (...)**

.

.

.

 **Ispirasi** : Saat liat foto sulur-sulur yang ah pasti tau kalau dah baca.

.

.

.

 **WARNING!** Kata-kata yang Eunna gunakan sangat kasar dan vulgar. Anak dibawah umur dilarang baca, jika masih ngotot Eunna tak mau tanggung jawab dalam bentuk apapun.

.

.

.

 **PERINGATAN**! Jangan panggil aku **AUTHOR** ok!, panggil Na/Eunna! Aku bukan orang yang pantas dipanggil panggilan seperti itu karena tulisanku yang jauh dari kata LAYAK!

Tidak untuk di jual-belikan dan hal-hal berbau komersial! Hanya untuk hiburan dan tempat menumpahkan hayalan serta hobi menulisku saja.

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae melongo dadakan. Sepuluh tahun untuk satu sulur, kalau sepuluh sulur-

"jangan heran hae, walau kami butuh waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk menumbuhkan satu sulur, secara fisik pertumbuhan kami bisa dikatakan cepat"

"..." Donghae bingung.

"pagi nanti kau akan mengerti maksudku"

Memang kadang kata-kata saja tak akan di terima tanpa adanya bukti.

"aak~ oek~" sebuah suara khas tertangkap di pendengaran Donghae. Tapi-

Kemana perginya bayi manis yang baru lahir? Kenapa sekarang di dekapannya ada bayi yang sudah berumur tiga bulanan?

"si-sia-?"

"dia Kyuhyun hae, anak kita"

.

.

.

 **New Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"inilah maksudku hae, dan oh uri Kyunie butuh susu?" Donghae sungguh tak mengerti dan susu?

Susu?

Susu?

Astaga ia bukan yeoja mana mungkin ia punya su-

Pemikiran Donghae buyar karna Yesung kini berusaha membuka kancing bajunya. Dan sebelum Donghae dapat berbuat apapun benda hangat kenyal terasa memainkan nippelnya.

Satu benda lagi melakukan hal yang sama.

"hyung aku tak punya asi, percuma kalau dia menyusu padaku" ada rasa kecewa yang Donghae rasakan. Ia tak bisa memberikan kebutuhan terpenting untuk anaknya. ASI.

"siapa bilang kau tak punya. Liahatlah betapa anak kita menyukai susu darimu hae" Yesung mengelus sayang rambut blonde Donghae. Dan Donghae melihat dengan jelas betapa rakus anaknya, seakan tak ada hari esok.

"uhg~" Donghae melengkuh nikmat bercampur geli saat mulut kecil juga sebuah sulur menyedot cairan yang berada di putingnya.

"bagaimana ugkhhbisa, aku bukan ahh yeoja ahh~"

"kau memang bukan yeoja hae, tapi kau adalah pengantin dari pangeran Pratioum. Dan setiap makhluk yang menjadi pengantin diduniaku akan memiliki cairan yang manusia sebut itu susu, tanpa kenal gender. Karna diPratioum hanya ada kata pencari dan dicari. Tanpa peduli gender atau pun bentuk" jelas Yesung.

"dan oh aku lupa. Kyunie tak akan berhenti menyusu padamu sebelum ia benar-benar puas hae" sambung Yesung yang kini mengecup sayang kening Kyuhyun. Yang mana dengan rakusnya mulut mungil itu menyedot nippel Donghae tanpa jeda sedetik pun. Tak cuma mulut sulur miliknya pun turut ikut menyusu.

"bera ah~ lamaa~"

"dua puluh empat jam jika dalam waktu duniamu"

Donghae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau marah? Makhluk kecil itu bagaimana pun juga adalah anaknya. Kalau pun marah ia sudah tak punya tenaga. Karna itu Donghae memilih tidur tanpa perduli rasa geli didadanya juga sebuah benda yang mencoba menerobos bagian bawahnya.

.

.

Rasa asing terasa mengganggu tidur Donghae membuat mimpi indahnya terusik. Hangat mentari menerpa wajah manis yg melebihi yeoja.

"ughh~..." lengkuh Donghae kala  
membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah berat didadanya. Saat kedua mata sayunya dapat jelas melihat ada surai ikal yang menghalangi pandang pandangannya.

"AKKK...!" jeritan bak habis melihat setan menggema dalam rumah keluarga Lee.

Donghae menjerit takut dan tanpa kata mendorong sosok berambut ikal itu sekuat tenaga. Sosok yang dengan kurang ajarnya tidur diatas dada sambil menyusu nippelnya. Astaga ia akan membunuh sosok itu.

BRAKK!

"weo hae?" Yesung datang terburu-buru dengan nampan berisi makanan diatasnya. Tanpa minuman! Ingat ia terburu-buru.

"umma mendorongku appa!" sosok yang ternyata berjenis kelamin namja itu mengadu pada Yesung yang kini menaruh makanan buatannya itu di atas nakas terdekat.

Yesung menghampiri namja yang dengan tak elitnya terjatuh karna ulah Donghae.

"ummamu tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya Kyuniie. Jangan marah nde," Yesung mengelus sayang rambut hitam legam namja yang tadi Donghae dorong.

Ada rasa  
asing yang Donghae rasakan saat melihat namja yang terjatuh itu sedih dan- Kyuniie? Astaga bukankah itu nama anaknya dengan Yesung. Panggilan umma bukankah cukup kuat menyatakan kalau namja surai ikal itu anaknya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kedip.

Kedip.

Donghae menunggu reaksi dari namja surai ikal itu. Keduanya saling pandang dan tanpa banyak kata namja surai ikal itu memeluk erat tubuh Donghae.

"umma tak marah pada kyuniie?" anak berusia dua belas tahun itu memeluk erat tubuh Donghae. Membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Donghae.

"a-anio,.." Donghae terbata menjawab. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang ini.

"kyuniie sayang umma..." ungkapan polos khas anak-anak yang membuat desiran aneh didada Donghae.

"umma juga menyayangimu..." pelukan keduanya mengerat. Donghae memeluk erat tubuh kecil yang memanggilnya umma. Tapi tunggu?

Tik

tik

tik

"yakkkk...! Kenapa kau tak memakai baju?" jerit heboh Donghae "omuna! Kau bisa masuk angin kyu!" lihatlah bukankah Donghae sudah seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga.  
Yesung tersenyum menyaksikan aksi kedua makhluk terkasihnya "percuma ia memakai baju karna beberapa jam lagi Kyuhyun akan sebesar tubuh kita hae" Donghae tak perduli penjelasan Yesung, bahkan kini ia berniat menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimutnya. Walau tak jadi karna ia baru sadar kalau tubuh bawahnya tak memakai apapun.

"kyuniie mandi dulu ya. Kyuniie bisa mandi sendiri kan?"

"tentu saja. Kyuhyun kan pintar" satu kecupan mendarat dipipi Donghae sebelum tubuh Kyuhyun melesak pergi.

"kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku MAKHLUK ALIEN" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung sebelum memastikan Kyuhyun tak akan mendengar pembicaraanya.

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan hae" Yesung berlagak lembut didepan Donghae.

"dari mana asalmu? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau memilihku untuk mengandung anakmu? Dan bagaimana kau bi-"

"sayang, bertanya satu-satu. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa ijinmu" bual Yesung.

"Pratioum, adalah nama duniaku. Dunia yang bahkan tak akan pernah diketahui  
manusia maupun makhluk lainnya"

"..." Donghae diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Yesung.

"diduniaku ada sejenis pelindung yang membuat Pratioum tak terlihat dan penjaga portal itu adalah Raja di atas Raja. Makhluk terkuat dan hebat. Beliau adalah ayahku" bangga Yesung.

"kenapa kau ada disini? Apa makhluk diduniamu sudah tak ada sampai kau-cup" satu kecupan membungkam bibir Donghae.

"karna hanya kau satu-satunya makhluk terindah yang pernah ku lihat" Yesung mendekat dan berbaring disebelah Donghae.

"dari mana kau tahu? Dan dengan apa kau datang kebumi?" Donghae agak-agak takut Yesung didekatnya.

"dengan cermin warisan leluhurku aku bisa kesini, dan semua yang ingin ku lihat dapat terlihat jelas dicermin itu" Yesung makin merapat pada Donghae "bahkan saat kau mandi pun aku dapat melihat ini..." bisik Yesung ditelinga Donghae, dengan tangannya yang kini sudah berada diatas kejantanan Donghae yang tak terhalang apapun dibalik selimut.

Tubuh Donghae  
menegang menerima sentuhan dari Yesung.

"kau makhluk paling sempurna hae," Yesung makin merangsang Donghae dengan cara meremas-remas junior Donghae.

Donghae terhanyut dalam perlakuan Yesung. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"ah~"

"ah~"

"jang-an ituah~"

"ah~"

"astaga Kyuhyun!" heboh Donghae saat ingat kalau anaknya mandi sendiri.

"weo umma?" sahut Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah selsai mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"kyuniie tak terluka?"

"astaga Donghae Kyuhyun itu sangat pintar. Tak mungkin ia memakan sabun!" cerotos Yesung yang mulai jengah melihat aksi Donghae.

"kyuniie baik-baik saja umma," Kyuhyun tidur di sisi kosong sebelah Donghae. Yesung cemberut karna aksi mesumnya harus berhenti karna adanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun di dekapannya. Pikirannya masih belum menerima jika ia mengalami hal koyol seperti ini. Memiliki anak dari alien? Dalam mimpi pun tak pernah!

"umma, susu..." suara didekapan Donghae barusan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"weo kyuniie?"

"susu umma, susu" Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya didada Donghae. Mencari benda yang amat dicarinya.

"Kyu, kau sudah besar Kyu..." Donghae mencoba mencegah aksi Kyuhyun tapi niatnya dicegah oleh Yesung.

"ia masih butuh cairanmu sampai ia benar-benar puas hae"

"tapi ia sudah besar!"

"walau Kyuhyun terlihat sebesar anak dua belas tahun tapi ia tetap saja bayi yang baru lahir hae, lihat betapa rakusnya ia menyusu padamu?"

Yesung benar, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kehausan. Sulur milik Kyuhyun pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"apa susuku tak habis di sedot seperti itu?"

"tak akan hae sayang, walau ke sepuluh sulurku ikutpun susumu tak akan habis" Yesung mengeluarkan ke sepuluh sulur miliknya untuk membuktikan perkataanya pada Donghae.

Plakkk!

Kesepuluh sulur itu beradu dengan sulur milik Kyuhyun.

"susu umma hanya milik kyuniie!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"appa juga ingin mencoba seperti apa rasa susu ummamu kyu?.."

"tak boleh!, hanya Kyuhyun saja yang boleh! Benarkan umma?" Kyuhyun  
mencari pembenaran dari Donghae.

"tentu saja sayang..." Donghae melirik tajam kearah Yesung yang sudah hampir memukul tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sulur miliknya. Mau tak mau Yesung menghentikan aksinya.

"ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kau makan ini sudah siang dan perutmu belum terisi apapun" Yesung mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang tadi ia taruh dinakas dekat pintu menggunakan sulur miliknya.

Yesung menyuapi Donghae. Tak mungkin Yesung membiarkan Donghae makan dengan Kyuhyun yang menyusu pada Donghae.

,  
"changi tadi hyungmu memberi pesan kalau urusan di Makpol akan sedikit lebih lama. Kira-kira satu minggu"

"aksi mengunyah Donghae terhenti karna ucapan Yesung barusan.

"satu minggu aku di tinggal sendiri? Apa mereka tak perduli denganku lagi" melow Donghae.

"kami perduli denganmu hae" Yesung mengecup kening Donghae.

Jika dipikir-pikir bukankah ada untungnya keluarganya berada di Makpol selama satu minggu! Bayangkan saja kalau mereka melihat Yesung dan anak  
yang memanggilmu umma. Bagaimana kau enjelaskan hal itu pada keluargamu? Apa mereka percaya kalau ada alien gila yang menjadi fansmu!, memperkosamu! dan sekarang anakmu bersama alien gila itu sudah sebesar dirimu hanya dalam kurun waktu semalam? Jangankan keluargamu, seluruh orang waras didunia pasti tertawa mendengar kisahnya ini.

"apa yang kau lamunkan sayang?"

"Kyuhyun, status Kyuhyun diduniaku"

"tak mungkin ada yang percaya kalau Kyuhyun adalah anakku, tapi Kyuhyun butuh status untuk kehidupannya"

"jangan pikirkan hal itu umma, umma dan appa bisa menikah secepatnya dan setelahnya kalian bisa mengadopsiku..."

"yak...anakku benar-benar jenius" puji Donghae.

"siapa dulu appanya" bangga Yesung.

.

Tiga hari sudah usia Kyuhyun dan kini ia sudah tumbuh menjadi namja dua puluh tahun yang tampan juga cerdas. Tak beda dengan sang appa, Kyuhyun juga menjadi daftar incaran yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke. Dan oh ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun kini telah menjadi teman sekelas Donghae.

Duduk bersebelahan dengan sang umma dengan sebelumnya mengusir Eunhyuk dari sisi ummanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Ja  
Dada Donghae terasa sesak saat sesuatu terasa merayap dari kakinya.

"Kyuniie jangan lagi" Kyuhyun hanya mengguma untuk menjawab perkataan Donghae. Hal itu menjelaskan kalau Kyuhyun bukan pelakunya. Dan benar saja, orang yang menjadi tersangka kedua setelah Kyuhyun menyeringai kearah Donghae.

"dasar alien gila. Semalam ia sudah membobolku dan pagi tadi dia juga sudah keluar dua kali. Dan itu masih belum cukup" pikir Donghae pada tingkah laku Yesung. Sesuatu melintas diotaknya. Dan kini Donghae tertawa keji dalam hati.

"Kyuniie sayang, bisa bantu umma?" bisik Donghae pelan, tak tega juga membangunkan anak yang terlelap tidur. Tapi kalau tidak Yesung akan membobolnya di dalam kelas.

"weo umma?..." Kyuhyun dengan enggan menyahut.

"bisa hajar appamu untuk umma?"

Tak lama setelahnya.

BUAKKK...!

Sebuah gebrakan terdengar tak jauh dari Donghae.

"gwechanayo Yesung-ssi?" tanya pengajar  
Jung saat melihat Yesung terjatuh dengan tak elitnya dari bangku miliknya. Yesung melirik tajam kearah Kyuhyun juga Donghae. Seakan berkata 'kalian kejam padaku'.

'rasakan itu alien mesum' arti tatapan Donghae.

"anakku memang yang terbaik!" Donghae mengecup sayang kening Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ssi jangan pacaran dalam kelasku!"

Bluss

Wajah Donghae memerah karna perkataan dosen barusan. Memang kalau orang lain yang melihat kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun si anak baru, akan mengira kalau mereka itu kekasih yang baru ketemu setelah sekian lama.

"mianhae pengajar Jung" kata Kyuhyun untuk mewakili ummanya.

"jangan ulangi lagi, dan semua lihat kembali kedepan!" semua tatapan yang mengarah pada KyuHae kini kembali kedepan.

"umma~" panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Bisa dihajar kalau ia memanggil Donghae umma dalam kelas.

"weo.?"

"haus~" rengek Kyuhyun.

"tadi pagi kan sudah..." Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya mendengar penolakan Donghae.

Donghae tak tega milihat wajah anaknya cemberut.

Tapi mau apa dikata. Dia tak mungkin kan membuka baju dan setelahnya Kyuhyun menyusu padanya.

"boleh saja, tapi gunakan sulurmu nde" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan benar saja sebuah sulur terasa menjalar dari kaki Donghae. Bergerak naik sampai berhenti dinippel Donghae. Dan hal yang terjadi kini Donghae rasakan. Ah~ rasanya seperti yeoja yang sedang menyusui anak bayinya. Poor~ si dongdong.

.

Langit sudah berganti malam. Bulan beranjak terang mengganti tugas mentari yang sudah berada dipelabuhan.

Dirumah keluarga Lee pasangan keluarga baru berkumpul.

"yak! jangan gunakan sulur-sulur menjijikkan itu!" itu suara cempreng Donghae yang akhir-akhir ini sering terdengar.

"appa yang mulai umma" Kyuhyun berkelit.

"kau yang menggangu appa duluan kyu" Donghae lelah akan aksi anak ayah ini. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka tak bertengkar lagi adalah...

.  
."umma/hae SAKITTT!" jerit Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan saat Donghae menarik kuping mereka.

"rasakan! ini akibatnya jika sudah membuatku kesal!"

"changia/umma mianhae" koor Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"hah~" Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa terdekat setelah melepaskan jewerannya. Mukanya terlihat suram. Seperti ada ribuan masalah yang mengganggu.

"umma marah pada kyuniie?" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Donghae. Melihat ummanya terdiam lebih sakit dari pada mendapat jeweran.

Yesung mengelus sayang surai blonde Dnnghae. "kau memikirkan apa hae?".

"umma dan Donghwa hyung sebentar lagi akan pulang, dimana kalian tinggal? Dan soal pernikahan-? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya. Pikirannya semrawut.

"kau tenang saja hae, kami bisa tinggal diapartemenku. Dan jika kau merasa siap kapanpun kita dapat menikah"

"appa benar umma" Kyuhyu menyetujui pendapat appanya.

Sriek

Kaos milik Donghae disingkap oleh Kyuhyun sebatas dada. Dan selanjutnya sudah bisa Donghae tebak. Dua buah benda kenyal mulai menghisap nippelnya. Donghae harus terbiasa dengan tingkah anaknya ini. Dan melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun yang  
tertidur didekapannya adalah sebuah hal yang paling Donghae sukai sekarang ini. Yesung juga tak diam, ia menaruh beberapa bantal dipaha Donghae agar posisi keduanya lebih enak.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tik

Hanya suara detikan jam saja yang terdengar kala Kyuhyun mulai berbalut mimpi.

"Kyuhyun sudah tidur hae?" Yesung lebih mendekatkan Donghae kearah dada bidangnya.

"kurasa ia" Donghae menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Yesung karna fokusnya hanya pada Kyuhyun.

"kyu ap-?" Donghae bingung saat tubuh anaknya tiba-tiba melayang pergi darinya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama saat tahu penyebabnya apa. Sulur sialan milik alien gila yang membuatnya tergila-gila. #abaikan kata terakhir.

"apa yang kau mau?,.." Donghae tahu apa yang di inginkan pemilik sulur itu, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau prasangkanya itu benar.

"apa yang ku mau kau pasti tahu kan?" bisik Yesung mesra dan sedikit mendesah ditelinga Donghae. Jangan tanya apa yang akan Donghae lakukan, karna selain mendesah tak ada yang  
dapat ia lakukan.

"eoh~ hyung~" lihatlah Donghae begitu mudah mendesah hanya karna sentuhan Yesung.

"kau slalu membuatku terangsang hae, walau itu hanya dengan suaramu" Yesung meremas nippel Donghae yang tadi disingkap oleh Kyuhyun, cairan putih keluar dari nippel Donghae karna Yesung yang meremas benda itu.

"ahhh...lagi ah~..." Donghae tak bisa menolak setiap sentuhan Yesung. Saat celana pendeknya dibuka dan dibuang oleh sulur milik Yesung pun Donghae tak mengidahkannya.

"akkh~" pekik Donghae nikmat saat titik-titik sensitifnya dimanjakan oleh Yesung dan sulurnya. Dari paha terdalam juga kejantannya yang dielus dengan begitu menggoda oleh sulur Yesung. Kedua nippelnya yang diperas oleh tangan-tangan ahli Yesung sedang sulur meraup cairan yang keluar dari nippel itu. Sedang mulut Yesung tak henti-hentinya membuat tanda kemerahan di sekitar tengkuk juga bahu Donghae, menambah tanda yang sudah tercipta sebelumnya.

"hyungg~"

Panggilan Donghae barusan menghentikan aksi Yesung "weo hae?"

Donghae memutar  
tubuhnya. Hingga kini Donghae dapat bertatap muka langsung dengan Yesung.

"jebal, jangan gunakan sulurmu untuk kali ini" pinta Donghae.

"weo? Apa sulurku begitu menjijikkan? Atau karna- cup!" ucapan Yesung terhenti karna bibir Donghae yang melumat bibirnya. Suara kecipak terdengar jelas. Yesung menghisap bibir bawah Donghae, sedang Donghae menghisap bibir atas Yesung. Donghae membuka mulutnya saat Yesung mulai menjulurkan lidahnya.

"ahh.,.." desah Donghae yang berhasil lolos saat lidah Yesung mengobrak-abrik mulutnya.

Lidah Yesung mengapsen setiap deretan gigi Donghae, dengan sebelumnya harus bertarung lidah terlebih dahulu.

"hah hahh hah..." kebutuhan oksigen membuat keduanya terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Yesung mengadu keningnya dengan kening Donghae. Nafas keduanya saling beradu.

"kau tak ingin aku menggunakan sulurku kan?"

Donghae mengangguk untuk mengiakan pertanyaan Yesung.

"boleh saja" jawaban Yesung melegakan hati Donghae. "tapi aku tak menjamin untuk dapat berhenti hae..."

Gluups

Donghae bersusah payah menelan ludahnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk mengambil nafas, Yesung langsung meraup bibir tipis Donghae dengan liar. Kedua tangannya yang bebas, meremas butt montok Donghae.

Posisi Donghae yang duduk dipahannya memudahkan Yesung untuk melebarkan paha Donghae.

Satu tangan Yesung julurkan kebibir Donghae.

"hisap, atau kau ingin benda ini masuk tanpa pelicin" tak menunggu lama Donghae menghisap jari-jari Yesung. Melumuri setiap jari itu dengan air liurnya.

"kurasa cukup!," Yesung menghentikan aksi sexy Donghae yang mengemut jarinya.

"ihgk..." rasa sakit Donghae terasa saat dua jari Yesung langsung menerobos liang anusnya.

Yesung mendiamkan jaqinya untuk beberapa saat didalam anus Donghae. Saat dirasa cukup, kedua jari itu mulai bergerak secara pelan.

Kedua jari Yesung bergerah seperti gunting guna melebarkan gua berurat itu agar benda yang lebih besar bisa muat nantinya.

"AKK!..." Donghae memekik keras saat  
jari Yesung mengenai titik dternikmatnya.

"cep pat ah~, disana! Oh~" Yesung tak tahan, mendengar desahan Donghae membuatnya gila.

Yesung membuang semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga memperlihatkan tubuh sexynya dihadapan Donghae.

GLUPP...

Donghae memang selalu tak bisa berpaling saat melihat benda pusaka Yesung. Benda yang besar, panjang dan berurat walau hanya setengah berdiri.

"tadi pagi benda ini sudah membobol lubangmu, kenapa kau masih saja melihatnya seperti itu?" goda Yesung.

Donghae tak mengidahkan perkataan Yesung. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh benda mengagumkan itu.

CUP...

Donghae mengecup ujung junior Yesung dan beberapa tempat disekitarnya sebelum mulutnya melebar dan mengemut benda itu seperti permen.

"ugh~ " desah Yesung saat lidah Donghae menyentuh kejantanannya. Tak cuma sampai disitu, gigi rapi Donghae juga menggigit pelan benda tak bertulang milik Yesung. Donghae memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, walau tak masuk semua tapi Donghae tetap memanjakannya dengan baik,  
memainkan buah zakar Yesung yang besarnya tiga kali lipat dari miliknya.

"pu-ahh!~..." Yesung melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Donghae. Ia tak mau keluar duluan sebelum berhasil membobol goa berkerut Donghae.

Yesung memposisikan bagian atas tubuh cDonghae untuk tengkurap disofa, sedang bagian bawahnya Yesung atur lebih tinggi. Dengan hanya melebarkan perpotongan butt itu saja Yesung dapat langsung melihat goa berurat itu menggodanya, seakan goa hangat itu kelaparan.

Ujung junior Yesung perlahan menerobos masuk.

"AAAGGGKKK..." jerit Donghae. Walau bukan untuk yang pertama tapi entah kenapa rasanya slalu sakit saat ujung junior itu. Tapi-

BUAKK!

BUAKK!

"JANGAN SAKITI UMMAKU!

.

.  
 **.t.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hahahahh dah mo mikir yang ia ia eh lihat kata tbc. Hahaha gue jamin dibelakang low pada keluar latar api berkobar. Sorry sorry #alaSUJU emang disengaja hahhaa. Nah respon yang baik nanti tak kasih nc.x! Full! hahahh.

Karna d part ini kagk bisa jelasin, jd tak  
bisa jelasin, jd tak jwab d sini saja.

Kenapa waktu lahir Kyuhyun meminum cairan si Ikan? Pan makhluk PRATIOUM tu pertumbhannya cepet, jd setelah lahir mereka harus menghisap sperma iduknya untuk memperoleh informasi dan pengetahuan.

Eh ! Menurut kalian peran Kyuhyun disini cocok kagak buat ngerecokin aksi mesum Yesung? Sebenarnya gue mau pakek Haru tp males kalau disuruh nyeritain wajah tingkah ama sifatnya. Nah kalau si epil kan semua dah pada tahu. Ok! Kotak REVIEW mohon di isi untuk menampung pendapat anda.

jd tak jwab d sini saja.

Kenapa waktu lahir Kyuhyun meminum cairan si Ikan? Pan makhluk PRATIOUM tu pertumbhannya cepet, jd setelah lahir mereka harus menghisap sperma iduknya untuk memperoleh informasi dan pengetahuan.

Eh ! Menurut kalian peran Kyuhyun disini cocok kagak buat ngerecokin aksi mesum Yesung? Sebenarnya gue mau pakek Haru tp males kalau disuruh nyeritain wajah tingkah ama sifatnya. Nah kalau si epil kan semua dah pada tahu. Ok! Kotak REVIEW mohon di isi untuk menampung pendapat anda.

 **maaf untuk ketelatan waktu publiknya**


End file.
